Science Experiments
by Fanfickisara
Summary: 6 kidnapped children were given a superpower at a genetic lab. now they are offered training and a position as a Avenger.one of them is the daughter of Tony Stark... post-avengers and i hate summarys!i don't own the avengers ust the oc's
1. Chapter 1

The unexpected Avengers?

The Avengers sat at the hellicarrier's meeting table.

Nick Fury walked in with his usual all-business expression; he held 6 folders and threw them on the table.

"What's this?" said a very skeptical Captain America/Steve Rogers.

"New reading material." He replied dryly.

Bruce Banner tentatively opened the folder revealing 6 pictures. They were of children varying between the ages 7 to 15. Only 2 were girls.

The oldest two were twins who looked tall, tan, and athletic. One was female and the other was male.

The second oldest was 13-years-old male and was really pale and had jet-black hair and had bony features.

The next one 10-years-old had muscles and was very tall. He had red hair and bright green eyes.

The second youngest was 8-years-old and very small. He had blonde hair and brown eyes.

Finally the youngest was a mere 6-years-old. She had dark hair and brown mistrusting eyes. And she seemed eerily familiar.

Bruce blinked; beside each picture was their missing person poster.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with us?" Ironman/Tony Stark asked.

"These children have been admitted to the hospital from a rouge government program involving genetics. Each of these kids has been given a superpower." Fury said.

A collective gasp went through the group.

"These kids were kidnapped from orphanages. Apparently somebody thought no one would care if a random 6 kids went missing." He added.

"What are _we_ going to do about it?" Hawkeye finally spoke.

"Right now they're in the hospital, but when they recover we'll offer proper training and the opportunity to join the Avengers."

Nobody was for this plan but they realized it's that or an orphanage again.

/

"Stark."

The said man turned around to Nick Fury.

"What?" Tony asked.

"The doctors are doing blood testing on the children and they have reason to believe the youngest is your daughter."

Ironman's eyes grew large as the words sunk in. It wasn't totally unreasonable. But still a surprise.

"They're doing more testing but apparently her mother sent her to an orphanage almost immediately after she was born." Fury added.


	2. Chapter 2

Science Experiments chapter 2

The 15-year-old boy kept a guarded expression on as a black bald guy with an eye patch walked in his hospital room.

He didn't even _know_ what a hospital _was_ until today.

"My name is Nick Fury and I would like to ask a couple of questions." The black guy said.

The teenager shrugged but still looked defensive.

"I assume you named yourselves? Having lived there almost your entire life?"

Somehow the boy didn't find this insulting, they are polite enough to at least_ ask_ if they named themselves.

"My name is Osiris, my sister's is Isis."

"Nice to meet you. What about the others?" Fury said.

"In age-order there's Moon, Pluto, Zeus, and Ash."

"Their abilities?"

"How do I know I can trust you? Why should I? I am not a fool!" Osiris accused angrily.

"Right now all 6 of you are wards of the state so really I can't hurt you or your friends." Fury said assuming that was his problem.

The teen frowned.

"My sister and I have visions; her's is of the future and mine is of the past." He said tentatively.

Fury nodded.

"Moon as perfect night vision, Pluto can go through stuff (walls/floors/etc.), Zeus is indestructible and trust us we tried, and Ash can absorb vast amounts of knowledge by touch. She can touch a book and know the plot, characters, and such." Osiris explained.

"And if you hurt one of us you hurt _all _of us." The teen added.


	3. Chapter 3

Science Experiments chapter 3

It has been confirmed that Ash was Tony Stark's daughter.

Ash's POV

"This is depressing." I sighed setting the open book I was reading on my lap.

"What the book?" Moon asked.

"No, my parentage." My answer was.

"C'mon Ash! It can't be _that_ bad!" Moon said.

I rolled my eyes.

I was result of a mistake, a bad decision.

He's going to push me away. I sighed. I felt tears brim my eyes and I blinked a few times to clear them.

I must not cry. I must not show weakness.

/

Pluto, Zeus, and I were in worse condition than the older ones.

The oldest 3 were released a few days ago, but refused to leave without us.

So they hung out in our hospital room.

Nick Fury came in and everyone turned their heads to face him.

"I have a proposition for you six." He said. They all grew defensive-looking.

"Have you heard of the Avengers?"

None of the kids ever heard of such a concept before.

"No." I said breaking the silence.

"The Avengers are a group of remarkable people, superheroes if you will." Fury said trying to read their faces.

"Can you leave the room for a few minutes to consider your proposition?" Osiris asked.

Fury nodded in a confused matter and left the room.

"We can't do this Osiris! They're lying to us!" Isis screeched.

"Oh so you suddenly developed lie-detecting powers?" Moon said to her.

"Um…well...no."

"It's either the Avengers or some orphanage." Zeus said.

"I-I want to help people, I d-don't want others to go through the pain we did." Ash said stuttering a little.

Everyone nodded, even Isis.

Fury walked back in, he crossed his arms waiting for their answer.

"Yes." They all said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Science Experiments chapter 4

"Do you want legal custody of Ash or not?" Fury said to Tony Stark.

"Uhhhhhhh." Was his oh-so-clever response.

"You _have to_ decide Stark." Fury said crossing his arms.

The playboy/billionaire/genius continued to fiddle around with who-the-hell-knows and sighed deeply.

"I've never thought I would have to deal with sort of thing, I only thought about the sex, not the _after effects_." He said sighing again.

"Are you saying she's nothing more than a mistake?" Fury said frowning.

"No! Of course not!" the genius said.

"She may seem much older but you have to remember she is only 6-years-old." Fury said walking out of the room to leave Tony to his thoughts.

/

"Do you think your dad is going to take you?" Pluto asked Ash.

They were in Ash's hospital room when that question arose.

"No." The said girl said.

"No faith at all?"

"Isn't this how these sort of stories end? The parent thinking that the child is a mistake and pushes them away? _My own mother didn't want me!_" Ash said her voice starting to crack.

"None of our parents wanted us, but you Ash have a chance. Our parents never cared but you can't let this opportunity slip." Pluto said sounding more and more wise.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

The boy slightly pushed Ash in a loving brotherly fashion and left the room.

Ash sighed as she snuggled into the pillow. He hasn't even visited.

Can't a girl dream?


	5. Chapter 5

Science Experiments chapter 4

Ash's POV

They brought us to their HQ, the hellicarrier.

We stood in a rather large gym and all the 'Avengers' were there including Tony Stark.

Suddenly I _had to_ prove myself, that I wasn't weak, that I won't let my parentage shape my life.

"Have you received previous training?" Fury asked getting straight to business.

"Yes." Pluto said as we all tried to banish bad memories.

He noticed this and quickly went to his next question.

"Are any of you even partially experienced with a weapon?"

"Zeus has a very accurate throw, Pluto can do archery, I know karate." I said.

"Prove it, show me what you got." fury cut in.

He shot the Avengers a look and Captain America gave a shocked look.

"We need to see their weaknesses, the fighting style, and strength." was Fury's response.

So we fought the Avengers (except the hulk), mostly we chose an avenger and fought but when one needed help we helped.

We were a team, we were all in this together and that will never change.

I finally was close enough to touch Ironman's armor ad when I did I absorbed all the information I needed about the suit.

I grinned like an idiot but for a few second window I let my guard down and Hawkeye punched me square in the gut.

I winced but (tried) continued to fight.

Swaying a little I tried to punch Black Widow but threw me to the ground and my head hit the floor really really hard.

Everything went dark.

/

They quickly rushed Ash the infirmary. They say she had a minor concussion. She was unconscious right now.

And for some odd reason Tony wanted to visit her.

When he asked Fury he gave the playboy a strange look but let him.

Her friends scratch that, her_ family_ were already there.

When he entered he could almost _feel_ their hope. They left the room.

She looked helpless and vulnerable. Usually she was strong and able to kick anyone's ass.

Then he realized _he_ helped create her. She looked like him. The same dark hair and brown eyes.

And she was a genius like him. All this came crashing down on him.

He can't leave her alone. She needed a parent.

He quickly spun around and walked out of the room.

He eventually found Nick Fury.

"About the custody thing." Tony said and Fury raised his head.

"You have reached a decision?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Where is the paperwork to gain custody?"


	6. Chapter 6

Science Experiments chapter 6

I sat very uncomfortable at S.H.I.L.D's meeting table, while my…_father_ sat beside me.

I was very surprised when he said he was taking custody of me. I looked at Moon for some reinsurance.

Fury walked in, with his usual don't-piss-me-off attitude.

"Mr. Fury?" Pluto asked in a respectful tone.

"Yes?"

"Don't we get to have superhero names? Like all the Avengers have one!"

"Decide that among yourselves." Was Fury's simple response. Except it didn't sound mean.

"The reason I called this meeting is because living arrangements must be made."

No one thought of that huh? Wouldn't they keep us together? I began to panic a little as I realized we have always lived together, for as long as I can remember.

"Why not the Avengers' tower?"

Murmurs of agreement, the tower apparently had a great training room.

"For now the kids will be kept together." We all nodded at that. We all got up from our chairs. But I accidently tripped and fell arms first on the floor.

Sometimes my powers are really cool, other times not so much.

But when my skin comes in contact with anything (or anyone) I have no choice but absorb the information.

Tony held his hand out to help me up but ignored it. Wouldn't it be really rude to intrude on someone like that?

He must have misunderstood and let out a slightly hurt sigh. I got, dusted myself off, and walked away like nothing happened.

At least I wouldn't get lost on the hellicarrier anymore…


	7. Chapter 7

Science Experiments chapter 7

Tony Stark is a frightingly fast driver. Our hearts were still beating franticly even after we arrived at the tower.

Taking deep breaths I glanced at everyone. Except Tony they weren't much better than me.

Is it awkward to call my own father by his first name?

"Are you insane?" Isis yelled at my father. He shrugged as if his driving was no big deal.

"Don't you get speeding tickets?" Pluto asked appalled.

Tony gave a boyish grin and shook his head. That's when everyone facepalmed.

/

The tower itself was very impressive. Of course when I touched to wall it gave me the full history.

It was formerly Stark tower until the avengers' first enemy and his army almost destroyed the tower then it was transformed into Avengers' tower.

Also where everything was and stuff like that.

Tony's P.A. was sitting on a sofa, I believe her name is Pepper Potts. But when we walked in she sat up and gave us a welcoming smile.

"Hey Pepper!" Tony said his face lighting up like child.

Oh, yeah. He's dating her.

/

Later we settled down. Everyone was fairly comfortable, well except me. I sat stiffly at a tall kitchen chair.

I'm still trying to fully accept that Tony Stark was my _father._

Osiris draped his arm around me. I sat even stiffer until I absorbed the info against my will.

Right now my power sucks.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own any music mentioned here! Duh!

Science Experiments chapter 8

Tonight was the first night I had nightmares.

Always the institute, their horrible experiments.

I buried my head in my pillow and let out I soft whimper.

Suddenly I was filled with anger at my weakness. I grabbed the nearest object from me (Which was an alarm clock) and hurled it across the room.

"So weak!" I told myself. The others weren't this weak. My father wasn't!

I punched the wall as hard as I could, leaving a fist-sized dent in it.

Sometimes I feel like a teenager trapped in a 6-year-old's body.

I collapsed into a sitting position on the floor, softly crying.

I'm nothing more than a mistake, a result of a bad decision. But if I wasn't born someone else would've got my power and I wouldn't wish this on anyone.

I shakily got up and crawled into bed.

/

I woke up at an insanely early time. I yawned hugely and walked into the living room. My nightmare still haunting my thoughts.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear footsteps behind me.

"Daughter of Stark!" a deep but friendly voice said, Thor.

He was very nice and a great warrior but I'm still unsure of the God-Of-Thunder crap.

"Hello Thor." I said. I frowned a little at his 'daughter of stark' comment but whatever.

"What are you doing up at such an early time?" he asked suddenly sounding concerned.

'had a tough night' I thought but I shrugged my shoulders instead.


	9. Chapter 9

Science Experiments chapter 9

"Nightwalker!" Moon's happy voice suddenly stated startling everyone around him.

"Dude! Really?" Zeus said.

"My superhero name! It could be Nightwalker!" Moon said excitedly.

I've never seen him so excited.

"That sounds so cool!" Zeus said with a goofy grin.

I smiled a bit, Tony who was sitting right there with us, noticed.

"I like it, it fits you." He said while taking another sip of coffee.

"Pluto could be Density Shifter." I stated finally speaking up.

Pluto smiled hugely at the awesome-sounding name.

"These names almost seem to ripped from Justice League type shows." Isis said.

"What about Isis, Zeus, Ash, and I?" Osiris asked.

I am so tired. But I can't let a bunch of nightmares defeat me.

I have to be stronger than that. We have always had to be strong, for each other and ourselves.

I folded my arms on the table and laid my head there still listening to the conversation.

I felt a slight shove at my shoulder. I looked up to see a concerned-looking Tony.

But thankfully Thor came bursting in.

"Friends! I have returned!" he said very happily.

He walked over to where we were and opened a cabinet trying to find poptarts.

Personally I strongly disliked them but everyone else _loved_ them!

I rolled my eyes and pulled out the only possession I owned, my Mp3 player. I placed the earbuds in my ears and chose a song.

Soon I was in my own little world, I didn't even realize I began humming along to the song.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything here except the OCs.

Science Experiments chapter 10

Training is brutal here. But we deal with it.

My nightmares were pushed into the back of my mind.

I challenged Black Widow to a rematch which she accepted.

/

I guess I have to accept that Black Widow is better than me….for now.

Around the adults I was still quiet and untrusting, but I was warming up to Captain America (Steve Rodgers, he told us to call him) and Thor.

Apparently Thor was for a realm called Asgard, one of the 9 Realms.

Captain America is from the 40's and a World War 2 hero. He was frozen in ice for 70 years.

Or so I hear.

Bruce banner wasn't that bad, Hawkeye kind of creeps me out, Black Window is...well... Black Widow.

Tony Stark is okay but I still don't trust him. Pretty bad when a 6-year-old doesn't even truly trust her father.

/

Thor suggested that we all watch a movie.

There was a debate about _which _movie though.

Steve and Pluto wanted to watch a documentary about WW2, Thor and Zeus wanted to watch Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Black Widow and Isis wanted to watch some fashion show, Bruce and Moon wanted to see the Day After Tomorrow, Tony and I wanted to watch some Justice League cartoon.

If it haven't been for Osiris agreeing with Tony and I who knows what would have happened.


	11. NOT A DISCONTINUE!

NOT A DISCONTINUE!

I am sorry to admit that I am losing all passion for this story. My last chapters have been horrible.

But I don't want to discontinue.

So either I find something to inspire me or I leave this story to 'sit' for a while.

Personally I hate it when people discontinue good stories because of loss of passion or lack of confidence.

And I'm suffering from both.


	12. Chapter 11

This idea was given to me by MintyMinyMint! Thank you sooooo much!

Science Experiments chapter 11

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

My nightmares continue. Everyone is worried because they heard me screaming last night.

Of course 'Daddy dearest' is sooooo worried about me.

Personally I find it horribly insulting, like I couldn't take care of myself.

I'm tired; I'm irritated, and worst of all I'm going to completely blow up.

"_Don't talk to me like that_!_ I'm only worried about you!_"

And I did blow up, on Tony.

"I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR MACHINES! YOU CAN'T BOSS ME AROUND!"

Really I'm hurt on the inside. But I'm so use to pushing help away…

"**I have legal** **custody, so yeah I kinda can!"**

I feel the anger boiling inside.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I CAN DEAL WITH ME OWN F***ING PROBLEMS!"

Oh. My. Gosh. Did I really just say that?

"DO _NOT _USE THAT WORD!"

I grabbed the nearest object to me and hurled it at his head.

"I WAS A MISTAKE FROM THE BEGINNING! WHY DID YOU TAKE ME IN ANYWAY? PITY? I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY! PITY IS FOR THE WEAK! I AM A MISTAKE!"

Bitter words were escaping my mouth, my deepest feelings revealed. Tony stood there in shock of a 6-year-old's bitterness.

I realized I was crying, no sobbing.

Tony took a few steps toward me. He looked like he was going to embrace me.

I pulled away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME TONY STARK!"

I ran, I don't where and I really don't care.

/

Tony Stark stood there shocked and unsure what to do.

He sat down on the nearest sofa and buried his face in his hands.

He wanted to be a good father. He didn't want her to ever doubt that he did love her. It been such a short time, but the words were no less true.

He doubted his own father loved him. He only found out that Howard Stark was proud of him though an old video.

He felt someone sit beside him, probably Pepper.

"Every family has their fights." Yep, defiantly Pepper.

"Yes but isn't this a little extreme?" a new voice said.

Goody-to-shoes Captain America.

"I want to be a good father to her." The genius finally whispered. "She said she was a mistake." He added his voice sad.

"Tell that to her." Natasha said suddenly appearing.

* * *

i just wanted to say thank you to my fans(?)! you guys are the best!

Part 2 will be in soon!


	13. Chapter 12

Science Experiments chapter 12

I destroyed my room. Items were thrown on the floor and some were broken.

But I don't care.

I'm so exhausted.

I threw myself on my bed and continued to sob. I pulled myself into a kneeling position and punched the bed, my anger and grief fueling my actions.

I eventually fell on the bed about to go to sleep when I heard a tentative knock.

I didn't care. I buried my head in my pillow.

I heard footsteps and a tentative "Ash?".

"Ash? I'm sorry."

It was Tony.

Great.

Ignoring him, I buried my head further into my pillow to try to muffle my sob.

I haven't had a good night sleep in sooooo long.

Suddenly there was a hand on my back shoulder. Oddly enough I didn't pull away.

Tony used his thumb to stroke my shoulder in a comforting way.

I wanted him to love me.

I shifted a little bit trying to get up, Tony pulled his hand away as I got into a sitting position.

And I crawled on his lap. I must have surprised him because he stiffened, but hugged me anyway.

He rocked me a little, which shockingly I didn't mind.

We just sat there like that for who-knows-how-long, me sitting on Tony's lap while he rocked me.

We didn't talk. It was like as if one of us spoke the moment would be shattered.

Tony did care about me.

I smiled as I drifted off.

/

Tony stark was rather surprised when she crawled on his lap and allowed him to rock her.

She looked so tired!

Ash buried her head in my chest. Deep down he was afraid to break this moment and he was afraid that he was going to mess up big time as a father.

Then again who isn't?

When she was basically asleep he laid her back on the bed and tucked her in.

He placed a kiss on her forehead as she swatted him weakly and mumbled "Go away dad.".


	14. Chapter 14

Science Experiments chapter 13

For the first time in a long long time I had a great night's sleep.

I feel so refreshed.

I smiled hugely as I sat at the table and everyone gave me WTF looks.

"Who are you and what have you done with emo Ash?" Zeus said sounding a bit freaked out.

I laughed at his 'emo Ash' comment making everyone look at me strangely except Tony.

I still felt slightly awkward calling him dad, but at least our relationship is in the right direction for healing.

As he walked into the kitchen he ruffled my hair in a fatherly fashion and I didn't even pretend I disliked it.

/

A dark figure smirked. He successfully escaped his punishment and was ready to receive his revenge.

He wasn't a puny god…

/

Really short, but guess who! Yeah I made it too obvious.


	15. Chapter 15

Science Experiments chapter 14

Just another day. It was a few months after my argument with Tony and we have totally settled into our new lives.

Dad and I usually worked on projects. Father-Daughter bonding time. One thing I love about those holograms Tony has is I can't absorb info from them.

I feel normal.

I walked into the training room and out my music on. Twisting my head till I heard a crack, I began training.

I became so absorbed in it I failed to hear a sudden crack.

Suddenly a gag was covering my mouth.

My mind took over as I elbowed my attacker in the stomach. The grunt sounded male as I sharply turned around kicking him in the face.

He was a tall, skinny, very pale person with pure black hair and a mischievous grin on his face.

He wore strange clothing, and then I realized his armor was kind of like Thor's!

"god of mischief." I spat. Of course Thor told us about him!

"So my dear _brother_ has told you children about me! I'm so honored!" he said as he spat out the word brother.

"Ash!" a new voice said, Pluto.

Zeus, Osiris, Moon, and Isis must have heard Pluto's scream because they came running in.

"So it's me verses a bunch of children." Loki sneered.

"If Hawkeye told us the story correctly, the hulk wiped the floor with you!"

Loki flinched at that comment proving Clint was right.

"HULK SMASH!" I said and he flinched again and slapped me on the face.

"One god of mischief verses 6 kids with superpowers, I think it's even enough."

Loki laughed. "Doubtful."


	16. Final Chapter

Sorry for the wait! But had several new fanfic ideas but this is in the way. I love the idea but the writing sucks.

Science Experiments chapter 15

Loki did underestimate us and now he's paying the cost. Isis already alerted the H.Q. but by the time they got there we won.

Loki touched me earlier so a plan was quickly made.

I've never seen Thor so sad…

"Ha! Beaten by a bunch of kids!" Tony said.

Needless to say the Avengers were very surprised.

And proud.

I could see it in their eyes.

I've never felt so happy.

We were accepted. Loved. Heroes.

/

I sat on the roof of Avengers tower. I stared at the stars. They were beautiful.

I heard Tony coming. Surely enough another lawn chair was set beside mine.

"I'm proud of you kids today." He said smiling at me.

I smiled back as I shifted to hug him. He pulled me out of the chair and on his lap.

I stiffed as I waited for the info to pass.

I laid my head on his chest, just above his reactor.

"I love you dad." I whispered softly.

I didn't even realize I was tired until that moment.

"I love you too." He replied.

After a few minutes I was out like a light.

The end.


End file.
